The Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project has the following objectives: 1) To examine the relationship between maternal diabetic control during organogenesis and malformations in the offspring. To identify, if possible, a specific teratogenic factor or factors in the diabetic metabolic state; and 2) To compare early fetal loss rates in women with diabetes and control subjects. This study has reached the last quarter of data collection. Final new pregnancies will be accepted in October, 1984. The last deliveries are anticipated to occur in June, 1985. Data collection should be complete within a few weeks of the termination of the final pregnancies.